Jamesperucito Rojo
by InvasoraRuinaDarkMembrane
Summary: Esta es una mini historia basada en el cuento de Caperucita Roja. ADVERTENCIA: Los que no gozen historias demasiado locas no lo lean.


**Hola humanos lectores¡ Ahora vengo con una historia nueva¡ Y, los que estén leyendo 'Ya no soy ese tonto', seguramente estén pensando 'Como es que publica una nueva historia y no un nuevo capítulo', bueno pues, ya lo estoy escribiendo, pero a cada rato se me va la inspiración y ya no escribo nada.**

**Y quiero promocionar a mi esposa (?) YunaNeko13, les recomiendo que lean sus historias, ella escribe hermoso :D.**

**En fin, ya dejo de decir tonterías salidas de mi boca llena de… maíz. Pero, yo no he comido maíz. Ok, ahora si ya me calló.**

**Ho¡ Una cosa más¡ Esta historia es una adaptación de otra que es de otro fandom :D.**

* * *

**_Aclaraciones:_**

**Pues, como esta es una historia sin sentido, aclarare algunas cosas xD.**

**James no es un egocéntrico, en esta historia es encantador, lindo, amable y humilde. (*suspiro*, que lindo¡ XD…)**

**Kendall vive solo, sin Katie ni Jennifer Knight.**

**James vive con Carlos y su madre.**

**A Carlos le gustan los tacos.**

**Brooke Diamond es linda, agradable y humilde (xD).**

* * *

Había una vez un encantador y lindo chico llamado James. El vivía en una linda y pequeña casa en el bosque junto con su fiel amigo Carlos y su humilde madre Brooke Diamond.

Un día, su amigo Kendall se enfermó y como no vivía con nadie, necesitaba que alguien le llevara algo de ropa, ya que la poca que tenía la había mandado lavar al pueblo y no estaría hasta dentro de tres días, y nadie más que James y Carlos, vivían en el bosque. Entonces Brooke, la madre de James, los mandó a que le llevaran algo de ropa, ya que ella quería a Kendall como a su propio hijo, y le entristecía que él estuviera enfermo.

Brooke pensaba que en la espesura del bosque (donde estaba la casa de Kendall) hacía mucho frío, así que le hizo una caperuza roja a James, para que lo protegiera del frío, y a Carlos, que también quería como a su hijo, le hizo un suéter color morado.

-Mamá! Me veo algo… ridículo…- murmuró James, poniéndose la caperuza.

-No es cierto, te ves bien- dijo Carlos con una sonrisa.

-Ya lo ves hijo, Carlos dice que te ves bien, y es cierto-.

-Ok…- dice James algo avergonzado.

-Tengan la ropa de Kendall- les acerca una canasta llena de ropa.

-¿Y por qué en una canasta?- preguntó James mientras tomaba la canasta.

-Así se ve más lindo y punto. Adiós, ya váyanse- Brooke abre la puerta y los saca a los dos, después les hace una señal de despedida con la mano. Los dos chicos la imitan.

Los dos amigos se adentraron en el espeso bosque. Brooke tenía razón, hacia frio ahí dentro.

Había un silencio cómodo en el ambiente. Los frondosos y hermosos arboles refrescaban el ambiente, haciéndolo muy agradable. Carlos comía una banderilla que había tomado antes del viaje. El moreno ya había olvidado que llevaba James en la canasta, ya que estaba muy perdido comiendo su banderilla.

-¿Eso es pornografía?- dijo Carlos de repente, sonrojando a James por sus palabras.

-No...-

-¿Son fotos de chicas desnudas?-

-¡No!-

-¿Es comida?-

-¡NO!-

-¿Son banderillas?-

-¡NOO!

-¿Son tacos?-

-¡QUE ES ROPA!-

-No es cierto…- Carlos hace un puchero.

-Pero si hasta mi mamá dijo que era ropa!-

_Yo: Oigan, así no va la historia -.-_

_James: Que?! Tu qué haces aquí!? Nadie me controla! D:_

_Yo: Cálmate, necesitan continuar con la historia. Así harían felices a sus fans._

_James: He escuchado... ¿Fans?_

_Yo: Si._

_James: Genial! Las personas lectoras de esto han reconocido mis habilidades para actuar! Carlos, hay que continuar con el escrito!_

_Carlos: Sipi!_

-Y... ¿Dónde vive tu abuelito?- preguntó Carlos inocentemente.

-No es mi abuelito- James se ruborizó.

-¿Dónde vive?-

-En la espesura del bosque-.

Carlos caminó hasta llegar a la espesura del bosque. Entró a la pequeña casita que estaba allí. Vio a Kendall, que estaba leyendo unas revistas 'medio raras' para Carlos. Cuando él lo vio, escondió las revistas rápidamente y lo vio algo nervioso.

-Necesito secuestrarte y amárrate en el closet! ¿Puedo?- el moreno preguntó dulcemente.

_Yo: Se supone que no le debes de pedir permiso. _

-¿Amarrarme y meterme en el closet? JAMAS!- Kendall dijo firmemente.

_Yo: Por favor!_

-NO!-

_Yo: Oye Carlos._

_Carlos: DIGAME!_

_Yo: Si amarras a Kendall y lo metes en el closet te daré una canasta repleta de banderillas y una bolsa llena de tacos._

_Carlos: Hecho! Pero como lo hare?_

_Yo: Mmm... Muéstrale algo vergonzoso._

-Kendall... Si te dejas amarrarte y meterte en el closet, te daré esto- Carlos saca una foto de James vestido de la Bella Durmiente.

-Trato hecho!- Kendall toma la foto y se la guarda. Carlos lo amarra y lo mete al closet.  
En ese momento llega James a la casa.

TOC, TOC.

James toca la puerta.

-Contraseña!-

-Soy James, déjame entrar-

-Contraseña!-

-No se la maldita contraseña Kendall! Déjame entrar!-

-Ok!-. Carlos abre la puerta.

-Kendall...-

-Si!-

-Te ves diferente!-

-Es que estoy más guapo!-

-Tienes el pelo oscuro-

-Me lo pinte para cambiar de look!-

-Eres más pequeño-

-Me cayó un ladrillo encima y me encogí!-

-Hablas extraño-

-Me comí un gallo!-

-Carlos!-

-Digame!-

-Que haces disfrazado así?!-

-Porque usé lápiz labial!-.

_Yo: Ejem... Como así no va la historia, remplazare a Carlos por un personaje sorpresa..._

_Carlos: Pero yo quiero actuar!_

_Yo: No te preocupes. Tengo un personaje mejor para ti :D._

_Carlos: Okidoki!_

_Yo: Comencemos en la parte donde James toca la puerta._

TOC TOC.

-¿Quién es?-

-Emm... Soy yo... Quien seas...-

-Entra...-

James abrió la puerta y se acerca a la cama (Y para sorpresa de él, Logan era quien estaba disfrazado de Kendall).

-¿Ahora si eres Kendall?-

-Si quieres decirlo así-

-Oye Kendall. Porque tienes ojos negros!-

-Para que no te sientas mal por tus ojos verde flema-

-Kendall Kendall. Porque tienes la cabeza más pequeña-

-Para que se vea más bonita a comparación de tu cabezota-

-Kendall Kendall. Porque tu piel esta rara!-

-Porque se me quito la celulitis!-

-KENDALL KENDALL. Quieres que te de un golpe?!-

-No gracias! Si no es que quieres que te lo de primero.

-Darme qué?!-

-Estas sordo?... Dije que te daría un...-

-Beso!- Aparece de pronto Carlos.

-¡Carlos!- Gritan James y Logan apenados.

-Soy el leñador y los amo!-.

* * *

**xD. Esto fue lo más incoherente que he leído en mi vida. Pero, si dejas review, un unicornio aparecerá en tu casa y te cumplirá tres deseos :D.**

**Y para spamearlos un momento, tengo planeado publicar una historia nueva, que se llamara 'Cobarde o no?' y creo que será Kogan o Jagan, no estoy segura, y quiero saber su opinión de si la publico o no, y si quieren que la publique díganme que pareja quieren que sea (Kogan o Jagan). Ok, ya no los fastidio más. Y hasta luego ñ_ñ.**


End file.
